theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CoGreen2.0/Complaint
+ = + = + - + - + COMPLAINT AND SUGGESTION CENTER + - + - + = + = + Hello everyone. If you are just arriving, then welcome! This is Star Wiki...or Uncreative Wiki, it's still being debated. Anyway, this is just the first step into success for this wiki. We're on our way. But there are some people who don't quite agree or see things differently. I understand, I was one of those people. BUT, I am aware that you have good reasons why this whole change SHOULD NOT happen. Well, here is where you can state your opinion and get friendly responses! Unless you just say something along the lines of "the change is stupid, star people are stupid! WAH!" In that case, you will be trolled. So here are some things you should know about this blog!... Reasons To move all arguments to one place to avoid mix-ups. To organize our thoughts and create new ideas. To see where the real issues lie and hear your solutions. To keep peace and avoid wiki wide chaos on this single wiki. Most importantly, to hear what you have to say. Because your opinion matters. :D The Future Of The UC At the moment, we're still conducting meetings on how to further improve this wiki. But some people don't want anything to happen. I understand that you guys may focus solely on Shadow and revolve your reasoning around him and how he set this all up. But looking beyond HOW he did it, see WHAT he's going to do. GOOD things people. GOOD things. Before all of this happened... the wiki was, let's face it, rather barren, empty, and void of true civilization. Sure, we met in chat a few times, but now we have a new place where we can do just that *cough* gurl *cough*. And now the UC has all of these people occupying it, thanks to Shadow, we can really get this place up and running again. People say "Star Clan is EVIL" and that "Shadow is a TYRANT" and that "CoGreen writes HORRIBLE speeches" I can put those to rest. Star Clan is in NO WAY, evil. They are a social group, just like the original warriors of the UC. The problem is, the original warriors of the UC...began to drift apart. Are they drifting apart NOW? Nope. Shadow managed to keep us together. Not just the UC occupants, but the Star Clan too. MORE FUN! Complaints and Answers Here are some things people may say that go against the new UC and our answers to those complaints. --- Shadow cheated to get to this point! He unfairly demoted people! Shadow may not be planning on keeping us demoted. Perhaps this is a temporary state where he needs to organize everything, and he needs to do it alone. Who can blame the guy? --- Star Clan? They are horrible! They are like thieves and ROGUES! Keep them out! Hey. The original UC was nothing more than another "Star Clan". The UC was MADE for groups outside of wikis. So saying they're outcasts, is hypocritical. --- Shadow is a bully. Has Shadow really done anything that heinous? Really? Compare him to Raptor and THEN tell me he's heinous. --- All of the UC's precious memories will be gone. Nothing shall be deleted from our old adventures. Shadow actually confirmed this. Those live on. Think of it this way, we're making way for MORE adventures. Thank You Thank you for reading and we hope that you'll embrace that this is NOT a "take over" but a big old renovation. The UC will be bustling with new people. It's gonna be okay, guys. It's gonna be okay. Better than that, it's gonna be great. IN THE COMMENTS Please leave... Questions example: What flavor are CoGreen's shoes? They are cherry. Delish! Complaints example: Why is the wiki blue? I hate blue! The color blue feels under appreciated and needs some love. Suggestions example: You should turn this wiki into a talking penguin! If we had the power to, we would. Believe us, we would. Comments example: I like turtles. ME TOO!! We must be related. And I will respond to ALL of them. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the UC2.0!!!....Just kidding. Enjoy the Uncreative Wiki. We're turning the page and flipping to the next chapter of this great wiki. :D Category:Blog posts